Not So Easily
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: Amanda Waller dies so easily? I don't think so. This fanfiction is what happens when Waller isn't actually dead. Set in season 7 around episode 10. No Olicity!


**Not So Easily**

… **Amanda Waller died**

… **Or did she?**

 **The writers of Arrow killed of Waller like she's not an important character. Plus I don't believe that she would be killed so easily(shot in the head), She certainly deserved a better death, but I think that she deserves to keep living, and making Oliver's life more complicated. She should have reminded him one of the most important lessons for him. Waller kept repeating it, but Oliver started ignoring it when he met that dumb blond bitch in glasses. It's almost like she brainwashed him into believing that he can be a hero like the Flash, but he can't if he's not doing what needs to be done. By the way Oliver abandoned his father's list when Tommy died. But he could have continued using the list but without killing the targets. So as I said previously; Ollie should remember what he was taught during the five years in hell.**

It was quiet. The agents were working, some were getting ready for missions, and prisoners were dying from loneliness. Everyone was so focused that no one even noticed who came in. Maybe they still didn't get used to her death and were used to her presence. They all continued working. She walked soundlessly into the main office that used to be hers.

Lyla was peacefully sitting behind her computer going through some old files, she didn't even notice that someone came in. Until a voice spoke up. A voice she secretly hoped she would never hear, a voice that couldn't possibly be heard.

"I see you've taken my office as your own agent Michals, or should I say director Michals."

Lyla froze. "Waller. You're dead… You can't be here."

Amanda smirked. Everyone underestimated her. They thought that someone could kill her so easily. But she wasn't that easy to kill. She did fake her own death, while no one knew about her plan. Somehow She knew that at the end of the journey Oliver would end up in jail or dead. She was planning on saving Queen from jail, but then decided to wait and see. Fortunately he managed to get out of jail.

"Yes, it's me. My death was no more than a simple act. A human target always helps."

"So you were alive this whole time?" Lyla's eyes couldn't believe it.

Amanda smirked and took a few steps closer to the desk.

"Did you actually believe I could be taken down so easily? There are only a couple people in this world who could take me down permanently."

Lyla stood up and walked closer to Waller.

"So what are you gonna do now Waller?"

Waller smiled. "I was thinking that getting my position in Argus back would be quite pleasing."

Lyla let out a breath. She wanted to say no, but she knew that Waller would do anything to get her position back and she knew what Waller was capable of doing. Amanda Waller was a heartless person that stops at absolutely nothing to get what she wants. Lyla had a family that could be used as a leverage against her, so she did what she had to.

"I'll call in a meeting and pass down everything to you… And I'll empty the office. for you director Waller."

Waller was smiling over her victory. She knew that Lyla would call John and Oliver. But that didn't matter. She succeeded in life and now after a couple years of being legally dead, she was back. There were quite a few problems she would have to deal with. But first she had to make sure Oliver got his mind fixed, cause lately he has become to much of a hero and stopped seeing the real threats in the world, and stopped using all his knowledge.

(Flashback) (the annual crossover)

Kara, Oliver and Barry were standing on the roof. Oliver was trying to hack into something on the computer.

Suddenly Kara asked where Oliver learned to hack.

"Who taught you how to do that?"

Oliver went back into his memories. He was ready to say that his wife taught him how to, but then he remembered his third year away when Waller made him work for her but also taught him many things including hacking. He still remembered how he lived with Tatsu, Maseo and Akio in that little apartment in Hong Kong. So he simply answered.

"I learned how to hack while I was working for Argus."

(End of Flashback) ( I changed this part cause it seems that writers have forgotten that Oliver knew how to hack and use computers before he met Felicity. He even knew how to build a bomb, so Felicity is and unnecessary character in this show.)

A couple hours later John, Lyla, Curtis, Dinah, Renee, Felicity, and Oliver were all in a meeting room with Waller who has officially taken back her role as the director of Argus.

"I can't believe you faked your own death." Was Felicity's response to finding out Waller was alive. "I mean you were the director of Argus but you were never out in the field, so no one knew you could do something like that, so you were dead, ...I mean we thought you were dead. And you're not actually dead. But you were…."

"Felicity shut up. I need to concentrate."

She looked blankly at her husband.

Oliver looked up at Waller.

"You know you could have helped with Diaz, or at least get me out of prison."

Amanda smirked. "But it was quite a fun experiment Oliver. After all I wanted to see if you still remember what I thought you all these years ago."

"Torturing and killing?" Was Ollie's quick response.

"No Mr. Queen. Torturing was part of the lesson. But you forgot that the world isn't black and white and you forgot that there are people that deal only with extreme, and only extreme measures will stop them."

Oliver looked at the ground a bit of embarrassment in his eyes, while the rest were shocked by the whole situation.

Then Renee spoke up. "So you worked for Argus as a killer?"

"I was forced to. But yes I did, and there are days that I don't regret it because there were people that needed to be executed to save others, and I did learn torturing that helped me for the next 2-3 years until I stopped interrogating my targets."

Waller turned to her computer. "And did holding back save many lives Oliver? Deep down inside you will always be a stupid playboy, but you learned how to appreciate the stuff in your life and you became a killer. That killer which you called the Hood is a part of you, it's the darkness that you can't get rid of, but if you hold back for to long at some point you're gonna break."

Oliver took a breath in. "That exactly why I put on the hood."

Waller laughed. "Mr. Queen you can't turn of the darkness and use a hood as a way to separate darkness and light. Killing became your natural instinct. And I'll tell you what; even if you try, at the end the Arrow and Oliver Queen is one whole thing but the problem is that Oliver Queen is mostly gone. And when you finally break there will be nothing but darkness."

Oliver was slowly realizing that what she was saying is true. Because he wasn't doing what needs to be done, he lost his mother, Sara, Laurel, Lance, almost Thea who had to leave, and now his son was god knows where. He remembered what Anatoly told him in Russia, what Talia told him, what Slade taught him. And he remembered all the people that he lost before he came back. He realized that he loses everyone he loves, and he'll continue losing people if he doesn't start doing what needs to be done.

Finally Felicity had enough. "Oliver don't listen to her. You're a hero not a killer."

Curtis stood up. "Felicity is right. We lost many people but we also saved many more."

Oliver had enough of Curtis standing up for Felicity so he did what needs to be done. He took out a pocket knife and threw it right at him. The knife perfectly landed between his eyes.

Dinah and Renee wanted to attack but John and Lyla stopped them.

Oliver spoke up. "It wasn't save for him to be in the field. He's too weak to survive. And only the strongest get to live."

Dinah tried to scream but there was a metahuman power damper in the room.

Felicity was already in the corner on her knees begging Oliver to stop.

Suddenly Oliver got an Idea. "Amanda how about an exchange? I give you the person that joined the terrorist group called Helix and you find my son and get him back to me?"

After all William was more important than Felicity.

"I agree, but I need a good agent to interrogate my new prisoner." Amanda Waller was smiling as always.

Oliver smirked. "I think I know a skilled man who can help. I think he calls himself Kapushon."

 **I know this is more Oliver centered than Waller but I feel like without her he became to much of a hero. And everyone has forgotten what Oliver learned during his time on Lian Yu, Hong Kong, and Russia. I feel like Oliver could break at any moment if the Red Death in his system gets activated.**


End file.
